To Break
by Krissy Anne
Summary: Heero I think it would be best if you went home." They both knew it wasn't a suggestion. I finally put a chapter up woo hoo. Don't kill me for how short it is
1. Beginning To Crack

This story has some graphic material in it

This story has some graphic material in it. If you are not mature enough to handle self mutilation please do not read this fic. If you know someone who is self mutilating please get them help.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Gundam Wing. I wouldn't mind owning Heero, but I don't own that either.

To Break

By: Krissy Anne

Chapter 1: Beginning To Crack

Relena sat looking out into the vast space while her shuttle headed back to earth. She was returning from listening to a proposal on the L1 colony. The meeting was mundane and she had lost interest after 20 minutes. Even though she was only 22 all the meetings she attended seemed to blur together in endless sea. It was always the same. No one was really interested in about was better for the whole just the one. The whole thing just made her head hurt. She slumped back into her first class plush seat with an exhausted sigh.

"Ms. Darlian is everything alright?" Jennifer, her assistant, asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm just fine. It's been really exhausting day. Those chairs get really uncomfortable after a while." Relena reassured her with a smile.

The shuttle had finally docked at the space port. Relena gathered her luggage from the overhead compartment. She made her way through the space port weaving through the mass of people waiting for their flight. Finally reaching her silver sedan she pressed the button on her key chain successfully unlocking the car. As soon as she opened the door she tossed the briefcase she had into the back seat. She plopped down behind the steering wheel and started the engine. Before pulling out she flipped on her music player. The car filled with rock music. She pulled out of the parking garage and headed home. As the music played Relena let it spread into her soul. She was paying too much attention to the music to notice that there was a black motorcycle following her.

When she finally got home to the Darlian manor the sun was beginning to set. As the fading sun was bid farewell to the long day it splashed the few scattered clouds in the darkening sky with magnificent colors of orange, pink, and purple. She walked into her manor and took a deep breath of relief then let her shoulders sag. She was done playing perfect for the day. Letting her hair down from it's confinement in her tight bun gave her scalp some relief. Frankly she was exhausted from putting on the charade of being perfect so the world would hold together. When she was a younger she had the drive to take the lead, but now after years of holding the world on her shoulders she had worn down. Now she just wanted to leave the leading for someone else and fade seamlessly into the background. Even if she were to quit her position as the Vice Foreign Minister she wouldn't be able to just slip off the grid. After all she was at one time the Queen of Earth.

Relena took off her stiff, tailored cream colored jacket and headed up the long stairs to her shower. When she got to her bathroom she stripped off the rest of her suit. After turning the cold steel knob on the shower the warming steam began to fill the bathroom. After a moment to enjoy the steam she walked into the shower and slowly sunk to the shower floor. As she sat there with the hot water pelting her skin she began to wonder when exactly she finally lost the energy to endure the lead. After contemplating a while she came to the conclusion that it was when she put her silly school girl crush for the great Heero Yuy aside. Of course Heero still intrigued her, but her absolute obsession with him had ended. When that happened she didn't feel the need to live up to his image of her being on a platform leading the people to peace. She had never realized how much what she did was affected by what he had thought.

Even though Relena sat in the warmth of her shower she was still tense. She was frustrated with the image that she needed to keep. Being aggravated she took out her 2 inch piece of broken glass she kept. She stared at it a while looking at the sharp edges the glass was given from being broken. Feeling the tension in her body start to drain as she dragged the jagged piece of glass across her forearm. She watched as the blood slowly began to seep out of her skin. She just watched as the blood snaked down her arm and went down the drain. Even though she was mutilating herself it was not an attempt to end her life. It just relaxed her to feel the slight pain she got from cutting. The blood that would spill out would mesmerize her.

After several minutes Relena emerged from her shower that had become cool. Feeling more relaxed she dried off with her pale blue colored terrycloth towel and then proceeded to bandage up her arm. Finishing bandaging her arm she grabbed her black imitation boxer shorts and slipped them on. After that she pulled her pale purple tank top over her head and then threw on an ash gray hoodie.

She entered her bedroom and walked over to her vanity. Grabbing her brush she proceeded to brush the tangles from her honey blond hair. After she was finished she looked in the mirror focusing on her eyes. She noticed that her eyes looked they belonged more to a 50 year old woman than a 22 year old young woman. She got up from her vanity and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator she pulled out a bottle of orange juice and then pulled a bottle of vodka out of the freezer. She made herself a Screwdriver with a generous portion of Vodka. She had taken a few drinks when her vid phone on the counter beeped. When she turned it on she was met with mischievous violet eyes.

"Hey princess, how's it going?" The brunette man greeted.

"Hey Duo, I'm doing fine. What's the occasion?" Relena smiled softly.

"Hilde just wanted to have a get together with some of our old friends." he smiled.

"Oh, so now I'm old and here I thought 22 was a pretty young age." she made an exaggerated huff.

"Well aren't you just as funny as ever?" he winked at her. "Well if you are interested it will be next weekend at our place." After that his gaze peered over her shoulder for a second before he focused back on her.

Relena didn't notice his change in focus and told him, "Sure I'll be there."

"Great I'll let Hilde know. Well, that is unless there was something you needed to talk about." He said sensing something was amiss.

"Nope. I think that about covers it." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Okay so I'll talk to you later. Oh and Relena you have a visitor." he nodded his head in the direction over her shoulder. With one last smirk and a wink Duo ended the connection.

Relena whipped around to see a set of piercing midnight blue eyes staring at her from the shadows of her hall. Heero Yuy emerged from the dark shadows of her hall way and just stood there with his fiery gaze on her. Relena sat there a minute drinking in the sight of him standing there. He was wearing faded blue boot cut jeans, a black leather jacket, and of course his patented green tank. She spent another minute acknowledging his lean, but muscular build. And that he was carry his semi-automatic handgun tucked in a shoulder holster.

Relena lightly shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on you, because I hear that you haven't eating really eaten anything in weeks and going through alcohol like it was water.", he said his usual monotone voice.

She let out a dry laugh. "Always the soldier." Relena grabbed her cocktail off the counter and walked past Heero without saying anything. She walked to her living room and settled into her tan leather sofa. After taking a drink of her Screwdriver she asked, "Heero are you going to just stand there all night or you going to sit down?"

Heero walked into the room, "Hn." He remained standing at the entrance of the living room.

She took another drink. "Suit yourself." There was a long pause. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Relena you need to take care of yourself. You have a job to do. If you don't take of yourself it's going to get in the way of it." He moved to stand in front as if he were lecturing a child.

"I'm very capable of taking care of myself. Thank you for your concern." She took one last drink finishing her cocktail. She stood up and went back into the large kitchen to make herself another drink. As she poured the Vodka in her glass Heero came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" He growled out.

"I'm making what they call a Screwdriver. Would you like one?" She said innocently.

"I know what they are called." His voice held slight irritation in it. "You don't need anymore."

Relena finished mixing the cocktail and turned around to face him. Drinking down the screwdriver she looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Last time I checked I was old enough to drink." She swayed slightly as she walked past him on her way to her bedroom. Before she could even make it to the stairs that would take her up to her room he grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. Unbeknownst to him he was holding the arm she had previously cut. He tugged on her arm, which Relena bit back a gasp of pain, and shoved her against the wall.

"Ok, enough games why are you doing this?" He growled at her. He kept a hold of her arm while he pinned her against the wall.

She leaned forward and looked into his eyes. Her own eyes were dull and empty when she said to him in a harsh tone, "It is none of your concern what I do or don't do to myself. You are only suppose to make sure no outside force does anything to me."

His midnight blue eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "My duties are more than that or I wouldn't be here."

Relena's aquamarine eyes filled with fire when he said that he was only there because of his duties. She ripped her arm out of his grasp which caused trauma on the cuts on her arm causing them to open. She started bleeding threw her sweatshirt when she told him, " Heero get out of here. I don't need someone who only cares about his job to break into my home and tell me how to run my life. I am more than a political figure. Just get out of my house, Heero." By the end of her rant she was yelling.

While Relena was ranting at him the only thing Heero was transfixed on was the blood that was staining her ash gray sweatshirt. His own blood began to boil. When she finished her rant he reached out and shoved the sleeve of her sweatshirt up. He ripped the bandage off and saw the long cut on her arm that had begun to bleed. She wrenched her arm away and shoved her sleeve back down. Heated midnight blue eyes met fiery aquamarine eyes. "What were you thinking?" Heero barked at her.

Relena looked at him defiantly. "I said get out of my house." she said in a low voice.

"Not until you tell me why." he was just as stubborn as she was on not backing down.

"Don't make me have to get you out." she warned.

"Why?" he growled in a dark voice.

"Jeff! Phillip!" she had yelled to her security guards standing just happened to being passing by in ear shot.

Heero glared at her and whispered dangerously to her, "This isn't over." And with that he disappeared back into the shadows.

Jeff and Phillip came running up to Relena. "Are you alright Ms. Darlian?"

"I thought I heard someone in the house and got scared. I'm sorry." Relena gave them a sheepish smile.

"It's alright." Phillip reassured her.

"Are you going to bed now Ms. Darlian?" Jeff asked.

"Yes.", she smiled at them before they returned to their posts.

After they disappeared she turned around and went up the stairs to her bedroom. When she got into her bedroom she went to her bed and turned down the sage colored comforter. She slipped in between the sheets and pulled the comforter over her shoulder as she laid on her side. As she began to drift off to sleep she wondered what Heero was going to do.


	2. Suffocating

If you know someone is cutting, burning, or anything else self destructive please get them help. They may say they will get mad at you, but eventually they will forgive you and be grateful that you cared so much.

On a lighter side I hope you give this fic a chance because I promise it will get better. So, please review so I know if I should continue or if you have ideas. Ideas are always welcoming so is criticism. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing.

**To Break**

By: Krissy Anne

Chapter 2: Suffocating

Light broke through the lacey curtains and rested on honey blond hair that spilled out across a vivid purple pillow. Relena opened her eyes to the invading light with a groan. Sitting up in her four post bed she noticed that she was not alone. Standing in the corner of her room leaning against the wall next to the bed was none other than Heero. He had changed his attire from the night and was now wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his slender, but muscular features and dark blue boot cut jeans that complemented his physique nicely. She swung her legs over the side of the bed he was on and looked at him. Midnight blue eyes were filed with determination as he stared down at her.

"Good morning, Heero. Is there anything I can do for you this fine morning?" she tilted her head playing innocent.

"Last night was a mistake." his gazed pierced right through her.

She sighed with exhaustion even though she had just woke up. "Heero I just want to be left alone please." she looked worn out as she looked at him with a hopeful expression.

A barrier broke inside the perfect soldier as he stared at the frail and desperate girl in front of him. His eyes started surveying the broken woman in front of him. He noticed that she had lost a significant amount of weight and her eyes had dark circles around them as well as looking sunken in. Then his eyes traveled to the sleeve with blood staining it. Heero's eyes narrowed at the stain which had seemed to get bigger overnight. He turned around and walked in to the bathroom. When he emerged from the bathroom he was carrying some gauze, tape, and antiseptic. Relena said nothing as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Pull your sleeve up." It sounded like a command.

Relena rolled up her sleeve in compliance. Heero grabbed her arm and glared at the long cut. Then he grabbed the antiseptic and applied some on the wound. He looked up when she winced from the sting of the antiseptic. She watched his face intently as he finished dressing the wound. As soon as he was done she pulled the sleeve back down.

"I don't want to see that again. You understand?" He said in his usual monotone voice.

The only thing Relena could think about was how he never once addressed her. She wanted him to say her name to acknowledge that she was more than a job. It angered her that he didn't care about her outside of her duty. She felt tires of anger start to build, but instead humored him. "Yes, Heero I understand.", sounding like a child rather than the woman she was. Which seemed to have convinced him and he turned to leave. She fought the urge to say something as he left.

After he left she buried her face in her hands and cried. She was just so overwhelmed and she felt like she was suffocating. There was no escape from him, her life, or responsibility. When she finally regained her composure she stood up and took off the blood stained ash gray sweatshirt. She slipped out of her boxer shorts and tank top. Grabbing her undergarments from the dresser she put them on. She walked over to her closet and felt like standing out for once. She grabbed a pair of black slacks, tailored jacket that matched and a scarlet red blouse that fitted to her curves well. After dressing she sat down at the vanity and decided to leave her hair down. She curled her hair and applied make-up. She put a light layer of silver eye shadow and lined the outside corners of her eyes with black eyeliner.

Satisfied with her statement, she headed down stairs. She walked towards the front door and was about out of the house when she heard her house manager Darcy call out to her. Relena turned around like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Ms. Darlian, are you sure you don't want some breakfast before you go?", Darcy more suggested than asked.

"I'll pick up something on the way. I'm very late.", she lied to the middle-aged woman. They both knew she wasn't late, but Darcy wasn't going to push. It was not her place, she was not her mother. It upset her to see Relena neglecting her health.All Darcy could do was shake head with disapproval as Relena walked out the front door.

Relena walked towards her short black limousine where her driver, Steve, had the back door already opened for her. She slid into the leather seats of the black limo. After shutting the door for her Steve walked around the car and hopped behind the driver seat.

"To the office Ms. Darlian?", Steve asked her professionally.

"Yes.", Relena replied.

Relena sunk back into the black leather seats and inhaled a deep breath. The drive to the ESUN capital building was long and uneventful. When they arrived Steve stopped the car and hopped out and open her car door to let her out at the entrance. She got out of the car and stared at the tall glass building with disdain. "Time to start another long day", she thought to herself as she stepped through the large glass front doors.

When she got to her office she was greeted by her assistant Jennifer. After saying hello to Jennifer she then walked to her mahogany desk and sat down in her black office chair. While looking over the most current proposals and information on how developments were going, her assistant popped in. Jennifer had a clipboard full of the days events and sat down on the chair in front of Relena's desk.

"Ms. Darlian, today you have a meeting at 1 o'clock with the Representative from the L1 colony to discuss the new residential development and then you have a public announcement at 4 o'clock.", Jennifer read off her clip board.

Relena looked up from her paperwork and smiled at her, "Thank you, Jennifer." With a nod Jennifer left the room quietly leaving Relena to go over her paperwork.

After a while Relena began getting bored and stood up to look out the bay window. Her office overlooked the ocean. It was beautiful as the rays of light sparkled off its surface. It wasn't long before she realized that it was 12:30. She turned back to her desk and grabbed the necessary documents and files she would need for the meeting. She exited her office and addressed her assistant.

"You should take your lunch break while I'm in my meeting.", She smiled down at her.

"That's a great idea Ms. Darlian. Thank you.", Jennifer smiled back.

Relena continued her way to the elevator at the end of the end of the hall. The conference room was two floors below and she opted not to take the stairs. She pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to come. While she was waiting she started looking over the itinerary for the meeting. When she heard the bell ding she looked up from her paperwork. The elevator doors opened and Relena was met with the sight of Heero Yuy standing in the elevator wearing his Preventer's uniform. His midnight blue eyes captured her aquamarine ones. Relena just stood there like a deer caught in the head lights of an on coming car. Her trance was broken when the doors to the elevators began to close. Heero reached his hand out and stopped the elevator doors from closing shut. Relena nodded to thank him and entered the elevator silently. As the doors shut Relena dreaded what Heero might say. She didn't know why she was worrying because he wasn't likely to say anything in public. Which thank God for small favors, because she arrived at her floor without him saying anything. Relena was however was surprised that he was getting off the same floor.

"So you have business on this floor Heero?", Relena asked him.

"I'm the security assigned to over watch the meeting with the L1 colony Representative.", he informed her.

"Oh.", was all she said. She grumbled a little because she knew that he must've went to Une about being assigned to the meeting. He was irritatingly persistent on making sure she was taking care of her well being.

They had both entered the conference room and it wasn't long before the Representative and other respected parties had join them. A lunch had been brought so that everyone at the meeting could eat. Relena made herself a salad, but didn't touch all she did was once in a while play with the lettuce. She did try to make it seem that she was too busy discussing the plans for the project to eat. However she knew Heero wasn't fooled for a minute. She made sure not to look his way because so already knew that she was getting the patented death glare. After every thing was agreed upon the Representative thanked her and took his leave. When the Representative left, Relena looked at the clock and realized that it was 3:15. She hurriedly grabbed her things and headed for the door so she could make it to her public announcement as well as make a quick escape from Heero. She reach for the handle when she heard the other occupant in the room speak.

"You didn't eat any lunch.", he stared at her with a heated gaze.

"I was busy discussing the plans.", she looked at the clock again. "I can't discuss this now because I'm going to be late for my public announcement.

"We can discuss it in the car.", he said as he passed her.

She stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I was assigned as your body guard for the rest of the day." he replied.

With that he walked out of the conference room and headed towards the elevator. Relena followed shortly behind. They got into the elevator without saying a word to one another. Heero hit the button for the parking garage. When the elevator made it to the parking garage Steve was waiting for them with the limousine. Heero opened the back door for her and slid in after her. Heero flipped the partition up and turned his heated gaze to her.

"You need to eat.", when she didn't look at him he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You have got to keep yourself healthy. You have an important job to do."

"All I am to you is a political figure?", she asked studying his eyes. When Relena didn't see any hint of emotion, she slapped his hand away. "Since the way I'm doing things isn't affecting my ability to do my job it is none of your concern. It is not your right to tell me what is good for me." With that said she turned to face the window.

Heero eyes clouded over with rage and he yanked her chin again to have her look at him. Relena gasped when she looked into his eyes saw the torrents of emotions. "Damn it Relenayou mean more to me than just a political figure.", he said in a dangerous tone with his face hovering mere inches away from hers. Relena sat there with wide eyes trying to process the emotions in his eyes. His proximity and eyes were suffocating her and she felt like she was drowning. In an instant Heerocaptured her lips for his own. She was surprised, but after minute her mind lost the ability to process the situation. All she could think of doing was melting into his warm lips which was what she did. The kiss was raw and full of every emotion that she had been unable to put a name to in his eyes. After a while he licked her lips and then shoved his tongue inside to mark his territory over her mouth. Her mind was on autopilot as her tongue began to caress his. It wasn't long before Heero broke away when the car came to a slow halt in front of the building. Relena was still very flustered when Heero got out of the car. She was having a hard time breathing and her head was swimming. She sat there stunned until she finally snapped herself out of it. She picked herself out of the car. As soon as her feet hit the ground she got suddenly really light headed, and swayed slightly. After a moment she brushed it off. She proceeded to follow Heero into the building. They walked backstage without saying a word.

While Relena was backstage Jennifer helped her go over her political speech. Relena was having a hard time focusing on what Jennifer was saying with Heero standing right across the room looking at her with his piercing gaze. Her head was starting to spin again as Heero stared at her. Jennifer tried to get her attention. She shook her head lightly and focused back on her. "Ms. Darlin it's time to make the announcement."

"Oh, I'm sorry.", She said while rushing to the stage. Before she walked on stage she brushed out the wrinkles in her attire and took a deep breath. She then walked on to the stage and greeted the press with a nice fake smile. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I have a few things I would like to address so if you could hold off your questions until the end that would be greatly appreciated." Relena wasn't able to proceed with the rest of her announcement. She stumbled and her vision turned dark. She felt like she was suffocating before she finally fell to the floor.


	3. Interuppted

This chapter has a steamy scene. Please read and review. I want to know if there is anything I should improve on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. There's it plain and simple don't get confused.

**To Break**

By: Krissy Anne

**Chapter 3: Interrupted **

The setting sun threw golden rays of light across a figure lying in the hospital bed. Relena opened her eyes and noticed that she had an I.V. in her right hand, and that she was also wearing a rough, light blue hospital gown. She took a moment to survey the room and realized she was all alone. Sitting in the silence of the room Relena's mind began to wander to what the press was going to say about the whole fainting ordeal. She was staring blankly at the ceiling when she heard the door open and close. Relena breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only her assistant, Jennifer and not Heero. In Jennifer's hands was vase of yellow roses that at the top of them flared out into a vivid pink. She walked over to the bed and set them on the table to the left of her bed.

"How are you doing Ms. Darlian?", Jennifer asked as she took the seat next to the table.

"I'm feeling better now.", Relena gave her a smile to reassure her.

"Ms. Darlian I hope you don't mind, but I cancelled all of your appointments for the next few days.", Jennifer said hoping that she didn't upset Relena.

Relena smiled at her again and told her, "That was a great idea, thank you Jennifer."

Having nothing else to discuss Jennifer then rose from her chair. "Call me if you need anything. Do take it easy Ms. Darlian.", she said as she walked out of the hospital room.

Being once again alone, Relena let her mind wander to the kiss her and Heero shared in the back seat of the limo. Even though it wasn't her first it was still the most amazing kiss she had ever had. She touched her lips gingerly remember the jolt she got from his lips. Her mind was running rapid trying to figure out if it meant that he loved her or not. Eventually she grew exhausted from the thoughts racing around in her head and fell asleep.

Relena awoke to a cold breeze coming threw the window to the right of her bed. She surveyed the room quickly her stopping at the clock. The clock read 3:17 a.m. and she groaned at the ungodly hour. The room was dark except the bit of light streaming from the small window in the hospital door and the soft moonlight coming from the opened window. She sat up to go shut the window, but with closer observation she noticed a dark figure in the corner.

"I thought visiting hours were over.", Relena simply stated to the dark figure.

"They are.", Heero said as he walked to the bed. When he got there he just stared down at her for a while. His gaze seemed to burn a whole right to the core.

"Why don't you just go ahead and say it?", Relena said in defeat.

"You already know.", he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then what are you doing here?", Relena was began to fidget as soon as he sat down on the bed.

He moved his knee onto the bed so that he could look at her. "I didn't intend on waking you up."

Relena frowned at the answer. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

They sat there staring at each other in silence not moving. Heero was the first one to move. He scooted up the bed stopping mere inches away from here. Relena inhaled sharply and began to search his eyes for answers. His midnight blue eyes were clouded with several emotions that seemed to just swirl around like a hurricane. Her eyes widened when his face moved closer to hers until she could feel his breath on her face.  
"Heero, what are you doing?", her voice trembled while his face hovered just a couple of centimeters above hers.

"I'll show you." He gave a small smirk before his lips once again captured hers.

The kiss was heated and forceful. It wasn't long before his tongue was demanding entrance to her mouth. Relena was still a little surprised, but then gave into his tongue's demands. They caressed each others tongues. Her hand was swimming from every sensation and she gave an involuntary whimper of pleasure. He moved his body onto the bed and laid across her torso forcing her into the bed. She looked at him with her aquamarine eyes wide with surprise. He silenced any objections she might have with his lips.

His kisses became more hungry and demanding. She whimpered and moaned into his mouth. But he still wasn't satisfied he wanted more and he was determined to get it. He moved his knee in between her thighs. His hands gripped her hips and guided them to rub against his knee. She gasped in surprise and then grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips against hers. He slid his up from her waist to her breast and massage it through the cloth of the hospital gown. Even though his hands had left her hips Relena still gyrated her hips on his thigh. He groaned and got frustrated with the gown getting in the way of touching her soft skin. So he started pushing the gown up, but stopped when his hand reached her crotch. He rubbed the now wet and heated simple white underwear. Relena's head began to spin and she let out another moan as an involuntary response.

The hospital door swung open wide to reveal a tall woman with short ebony hair. The woman took one look over to wear the patient was suppose to be lying. Her mouth dropped open and she quickly, but quietly shut the door. The action went unnoticed to the young couple. After walking away from the room she headed towards the nurses station. She walked up to a long platinum blond haired man which that was talking with one of the doctor's on call. After the platinum blond man finished talking to the doctor he turned to the ebony haired woman.

"I thought that you were going to go to Relena's room?" He asked her curious as to why she came back.

"Milliardo, she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her.", She lied to him.

"Lucrezia, you wouldn't have woken her up.", He was becoming more curious as to her strange behavior.

"Why don't we go get a room at a hotel and come back in the morning when she would be awake?", Lucrezia tried to act if there was nothing wrong.

"What's going on?", He gave her a slight glare trying to get to the bottom of the odd behavior.

"I'm just tired from the shuttle ride.", She said pretending to stifle a yawn.

"You couldn't wait to see her just a minute ago.", Milliardo said as he headed to her room.

Noin quickly followed after him. "Well, I saw her." She tried in attempt to get him to stop. They had finally reached the door and Milliardo grabbed the handle. "Milliardo, please don't." Her eyes begged him to leave it alone.

He glared at her trying to figure out what was going on. "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing. Can't you just trust me." She begged grabbing his other hand.

"Fine I'll just find out myself." He twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Light spilled into the room. Milliardo searched the room with his eyes and stopped when they rested on the bed. His blood began to boil and his stare turned into a glare. The unsuspecting couple didn't seem to notice the seething man. Milliardo growled low in his throw which made Heero stop what he was doing. Heero turned his head around and glared at him.

"Zechs.", Heero said in a growl.

Relena jumped in surprise and tried to push Heero off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Yuy, Get off of my sister!"

TBC

I know that this was a shorter chapter, but I'm becoming a little stumped. Don't worry there will be more. I intend on finishing this if it kills me. Please review it is a little depressing that I don't have many reviews.


	4. Fighting

Hey everybody sorry this chapter took so long to come out I originally going to make it longer but got stumped on the second half and just decided to get what I can posted. Also I just recently started school so I've been more busy. Don't worry I really want to finish this story. I would like to tell all the people who reviewed that you are absolutely awesome. It gave me the motivation to crank this baby out. Anyway have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or will I ever.

* * *

To Break

By: Krissy Anne

Chapter 4: Fighting

The atmosphere in the small hospital room crackled with an unseen electricity. The two men in the room glared at each other in an unspoken challenge. Heero was still kneeling over Relena, but looked like a predator ready to attack an intruder. Milliardo stood inside the doorway with his teeth and fists painfully clenched. The only thing either of the women could do was look on in horror at what was defiantly going to happen here. There was deadening silence as the men stared each other down challenging the other to throw the first punch. The tension in the room had become incredibly thick when Milliardo had finally decided to lunge at Heero.

Milliardo grabbed Heero by his shoulders and threw him in to the adjacent wall. Heero hit the wall with a loud crack and leaving a generous sized whole in the wall. Heero crumpled to the floor from the sudden impact with the wall. The former pilot of Wing Zero didn't waste any time picking himself off the floor.

"Is that all you got, Zeches?", Heero mocked the taller man who was still fuming with rage.

Zeches lunged at him yet again but Heero was ready for him this time and side stepped wiht lightning reflexes. After dodging Zeches attack Heero counter attaked by punching him in his kidneys. The instant Heero's fists connected with his abdomen Zeches grunted and coughed. He staggered back for a moment to gain his bearings before he threw his shoulder into Heero's diaphragm. The force from the attack sent the shorter Japanese man into yet another wall. Zeches didn't waste anytime throwing another attack Heero's way. Zeches threw his fist at Heero connecting firmly with his jaw with a resounding pop. Heero's head whipped to the side as blood snaked it's way from his mouth down his chin. Heero used the back of his fist to wipe the blood off of his lip. He looked at his fist for a moment before looking up and smirking evilly at his opponent. Heero surprised Zeches as quickly charged him tackling him to the floor. Heero got a good punch at Zeches face before they began rolling around of the floor fighting for the upper hand. A few well placed punches and Heero finally gained dominance over the situation. He cocked his fist back intending to punch Zeches in the face. Before a commanding voice stilled his actions.

"You two need to knock it off!.", Relena commanded. Both men paused what they were doing to look up at her from the floor. It was Heero who snapped out of the trance first and rose to his feet quickly. He started moving towards Relenawhen she raised her hand and shook her head at him. He stopped his advance and stared at her. Her disapproving gaze pinned him to the floor.

"Heero, I think it would be best if you would go home." They both knew it wasn't a suggestion. Relena was the only one that caught the look of surprise and betrayal before his eyes turned to their normal stone. He grunted and turned around leaving the hospital room without another word.

Relena quickly moved her gaze over to her now smirking brother. "What are you smirking about? I'm disappointed in you as well. What do you think you two were doing?"

"**I **was protecting you.", Milliardo growled.

At this point Noin moved over to Relena to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm the pacifist down. Relena didn't seem to notice her sister-in-law as she was still seething.

"I didn't need any protection. I'm an adult Milliardo and you have no business to interfere.", Relena commanded.

"You think I'm going to let some suicidal-spandex-wearing-pervert take advantage of you?", He said standing his ground.

Relena opened her mouth to reply when Noin finally decided to take matters into her own hands. "Can we postpone the argument until morning?" The siblings knew is wasn't a question as it was meant to be a command. Noin turned her gaze to Milliardo, "Right now you should be more concerned for Relena's health." Milliardo nodded in submission to his wife.

"You're right." He admitted before turning to his sister. "Relena, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" He moved over to his wife's side and looked down at Relena a gauze wrap around her arm.

Relena didn't even get a chance to answer as Milliardo picked up her arm to scrutinized the bandage. He looked down into her eyes questioningly. "How did this happen, all you did was faint?"

Relena pretended to examine it as if she had never seen it before. Then she suggested innocently, "Maybe I caught my arm on the podium?"

As Milliardo moved to grab her arm to inspect it further Relena decided to add, "Can we continue this in the morning, because I'm actually very exhausted from the days events."

Milliardo gave her a suspicious look before he was interrupted by Noin. "I think that's probably a good idea." She gave the younger girls hand a squeeze.

"We'll pick you up in the morning, ok?", Noin asked before she turned to leave.

"That would be great actually.", Relena said with a smile.

"Good. Come on Milliardo let's go.", Noin basically commanded.

Milliardo bent down and kissed Relena on the forehead. "Sleep well."

Both Noin and Milliardo left the room leaving Relena alone with her thoughts. Relena gave a sigh and flopped back into her pillows. 'What am I going to do about Milliardo and Noin? How will I fix things with Heero? How am I going to keep Heero and Milliardo from killing each other? Will Heero tell Milliardo or Noin about what's going on? How am I going to make sure nobody else finds out?' Her thoughts were moving a thousand miles an hour. Her head began to spin making her feel like she was free falling down a hole. It wasn't long before her mind was consumed by darkness rendering her unconscious.

* * *

So sorry this is so short but I wanted to get it out. Please don't kill me.


End file.
